


One to talk

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Finally, Fluff, becho is over, bellarke is happening, bellarke kiss, i need more scenes with madi and murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Bellamy learns about the radio calls from Madi and finally decides to have a talk with Clarke about it.





	One to talk

Clarke glanced up from her map when she heard the familiar footsteps - although the owner still claimed he hadn’t lost his ‘ground legs.’

“So Madi said something interesting last night.” 

“Hello to you too, Bellamy.” Clarke rolled her eyes and got back to planning their next move. “If it’s about the time I fell in our own trap there’s a reason -” 

“That’s not the one.” Clarke startled at his proximity. She turned around and her raised hands found their way - somehow - to his chest. “Although I’ve also heard that story more than once,” he teased, a lopsided smirk on his lips. 

Clarke cleared her throat, pushing him away so she could get away from the rover and put some much needed space between the two of them. 

“So what was the story this time around ?” 

She uneasily looked around, avoiding his eyes the way she’d been doing ever since she’d found out about him and Echo. He’d always been able to read her in a single glance. She’d been hoping he wouldn’t get to the truth this time. 

“It had something to do with a radio.” 

Every muscle in her body locked up at those words. Her wide eyes flew up to his. 

“And she looks me in the eyes.”

Clarke sighed in defeat. “What did she say ?” 

“She said,” Bellamy started as he took a step in her direction, and another, “that the radio hadn’t been that used since we dropped from the sky.” 

“So you know.” She sighed again, looking away. 

“I’d like to hear your version.” His hands rested on her cheeks as he pressed her against the rover - how had they even gotten back in that position ?

“Does it matter ? You’re all here now and the past’s the past.” 

She swallowed as he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Alright. For now,” he added. 

“What about Echo ?” Clarke whispered when his lips brushed against hers, making her breath hitch. 

“That’s also in the past.” 

Clarke couldn’t stop the smile from happening if she tried. “Yeah ?” 

“Yeah.” Flashing her a bright grin, his eyes lighter than she’d seen them in, well, years, he dove in. 

His lips crashed on hers. It wasn’t perfect. It was a long time coming. It was full of laughter and smiles and cut off sentences. It was full of passion, the lid they’d both kept over their emotions for years having been ripped off. 

“Guys ! There’s a kid here !” Murphy yelled, smirking at the startled pair. 

The glare Madi threw his way shut him up. “We’re leaving,” she told the blushing leaders. “I’ll spend the night with Murphy.” 

“You will ?” It was the delinquent’s turn to shoot her an incredulous look. “She will,” he ascertained after Emori elbowed him in the ribs. 

Clarke laughed as she drew an arm around Bellamy’s waist, her eyes drawn to the map on top of the vehicle. 

"I know what to do to get peace.”

“Are you saying I’m your muse, Princess ?” Bellamy teased. 

“You need to work on your flirting,” Clarke deadpanned. 

Bellamy laughed. “You’re one to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
